food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miso Soup
Main= |rarity = R |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sanma |pairs2 = |paired1 = Tempura |paired2 = |fa1 = Mountain Sparrow |fa2 = Garuda |recipe = Grilled Pork Belly |food type = Soup |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 12-14th century |cn name = 味噌汤 |personality = Immoral |height = 185cm / 6ft.1in. |likes1 = Sanma |likes2 = Tempura |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Chris Niosi |cvjp = Satō Takuya |cvcn = Guo Hongbo(郭鸿博) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Obviously, I hate wallowing in vice, but every time I think back to those days living in bliss I can't bear to hold myself back ... |bio=He thinks of himself as a monk but in reality, he is just an ordinary man who likes to be around women. He doesn't care much for anything that doesn't concern him. The only way to motivate him, is to surround him with beautiful women. |food introduction=Miso is a simple paste that creates one of the most common recipes in Japan. Miso soup is a great way to begin a meal and warm the stomach. |power = 1038 |atk = 22 |def = 18 |hp = 330 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 907 |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship *Token Shop |events = * Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |normaltitle = Colorless Sky |normal = Miso Soup places one random enemy target in fetters, dealing 100% Atk damage per second plus 10 extra damage for 4.5 seconds seconds, with 50% probability of stunning the target for 4.5 seconds. |energytitle = Buddha-Centric |energy = Miso Soup meditates in midair, restoring 44 HP per second to all team members for 2 seconds. |linktitle = Involuntary Buddha |link = Miso Soup meditates in midair, restoring 57 HP per second to all team members for 4 seconds. |pair = Sanma |name = |contract = There is thus no color in emptiness, nor is there acceptance, thought, behavior and knowledge. There is no eye, ear, nose, tongue, body or mind. There is no sight, sound, scent - pppffttt hahahaha! Oh my, I'm guilty of sin. This poor monk that is I, Miso Soup, is meant to be an honorable monk. |login = Oh, Master Attendant, you have arrived! Ah! - The food that I ate in secret has not yet been discovered, very good~ |arena = What is this? Super fun, hahahaha... oh! Master Attendant? Ouch... wait, wait a moment... my wounds are still hurting... |skill = Stand me up straight, don't move me! |ascend = You mustn't underestimate monks! |fatigue = Aaah! My wounds are still painful... I'm sorry, this time it's for real...! |recovering = Oh - bliss, if two young women were to come... I'm sorry, I was just kidding around! |attack = Hey, hey, hey...! W-w-wait a moment, I'm still not ready...! |ko = I shall be able to rejoice in being reborn into the Pure Land... right? |notice = Attendant, the food is ready. You definitely added my favorite ingredients, right? Right? |idle1 = I really want to turn over a new leaf, so to speak! |idle2 = One prayer bead... two prayer beads... three prayer beads... Ah, this is so boring, but still not enough to send me to sleep... |interaction1 = Obviously, I hate wallowing in vice, but every time I think back to those days living in bliss I can't bear to hold myself back... |interaction2 = Today's weather is so good, I must concentrate on reciting the Buddhist scripture... Huh? Master Attendant, what are you doing? That looks delicious! |interaction3 = Hey?! Did you neglect your homework again today? Sinful, sinful... but since you had so much fun, this should not be considered a waste. |pledge = Eh?! Is this a trick?! You want to... with me?! Woo... woo hoo! I'm sorry, although I don't want it this way.. I will even accept it. Wonderful, truly wonderful! |intimacy1 = Having a hard time controlling yourself? |intimacy2 = Hey, you can't blush like this? You, you can't?! How boring... |intimacy3 = Hang on, where are you touching?! |skin = Begonia Dream |skin quote = Beautiful women, delicious food, no musclebound idiot beside you, this life is truly blissful. |skin acquire = Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}